How Kakashi Got His Sharingan (Harry Potter Edition)
by quil12
Summary: Everyone knows how Kakashi got his Sharingan, but what would happen if Kakashi got a magic wand? One-Shot


Hello everyone, this is a short one-shot that was inspired by my best friend's ramblings. She wanted me to write a short story about it, so here it is! Oh, and this is a very OoC Kakashi.

(-)

Kakashi walked out of the shop with a long brown box in his hand. Inside was a magic wand that had just been given to him by the man inside the shop. How Kakashi had gotten there, he had no idea, he had just been walking down the street reading his Icha Icha Paradise and before he had any idea what had happened, he'd been in a strange alley that he'd never seen before even though he'd walked down that street all his life.

He had decided to explore and had ended up in the wand shop. The shopkeep had taken one glance at him and had instantly started searching around his store for something. He'd come out with a box that he'd opened to reveal a long pointed stick.

The shopkeep had given it to Kakashi and told him to try it out. Kakashi figured why not and picked it up, he started swinging it around, almost immediately, a pot sitting in the corner of the room exploded. The shopkeep took the wand away, shaking his head. He went and found another one and gave it to Kakashi. He repeated the action and a feather pen laying on the front desk raised up in the air and floated there for a few seconds before dropping back down with a loud clatter.

The shopkeep nodded,"Yes, that one, hickory with a dragon scale."

He took it back and closed the lid of the box.

"Um, I don't really have any money to buy that with," Kakashi said.

He waved his hand dismissively,"That's fine, just take it."

"Oh, okay, thank you." With that, Kakashi walked out of the shop.

He walked down the the alleyway and somehow made his way back to the street. Throughout this entire time, he was feigning disinterest in the wand, but he was really itching with anticipation to get it out and see just exactly a magic wand could do outside of what he'd seen in the shop.

After what seemed like forever, Kakashi finally reached his house. He walked upstairs to his bedroom and took the wand out of the box. He didn't really know what to do with it, so he just started waving it around like he'd done in the shop.

Suddenly, a few of the books on his bookshelf flew off and landed on the floor, making him jump in surprise. He walked over to them and placed them back on the shelf. He was actually quite a neat freak and he didn't want anything besides furniture touching the ground.

He started doing it again, waving it like a conductor's baton. Deciding to be a little bit risky, he channeled some chakra into it. Unexpectedly, the wand flew out of his hand and into the air. He stared up at it stupidly, his mind not telling him to move as it fell onto his left eye.

"Son of a...!" He shouted as the pointy stick cut in a nearly straight line of the eye.

He held his face in his hand, trying not to think about the pain in his eye. After a little while, he went to his bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet where he pulled out a roll of bandages which he rolled around his head and over his eye. It wouldn't have done any good to go to the hospital now, he'd taken too long dealing with the pain - he'd lost his eye to a pointy stick - that was probably one of the most embarrassing thing anyone had ever done.

Deciding to mess around with it more, he picked the wand up again and pointed it at his eye. Suddenly, it didn't hurt anymore. He took the bandages off, confused. He opened his eye, but everything looked weird and red. He closed his other eye and moved toward his bathroom again to look at himself in the mirror. As he walked, he looked out the window, the clouds seemed to hang motionless in the air, and the trees were slow-motion dancing in the wind.

He walked into the bathroom and looked at his eye in the mirror,"What the hell, why do I have a Sharingan?"

He stared at himself in the mirror for a minute before grabbing the wand again and repeatedly pointing it at his other eye,"I want another one!" he whined.

After about an hour of this, he gave up, then proceeded to amuse himself by opening and closing one eye at a time, making things go in normal speed, then slow-motion, then normal speed, then slow-motion, etc.

At the end of the day, he pushed the wand back to the depths of his bookshelf, he would not use it for many years, but things tend to have a way of resurfacing when you least expect it...

(...)

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said,"What's this?" He held up a long brown box.

Kakashi was moving and his students had offered to help him.

Kakashi took one look at it before snatching it from Naruto's outstretched hand,"Oh, that's nothing, just a memento from a long time ago."

Naruto looked slightly disappointed from the lack of a proper explanation,"Okay..."

A few minutes later, when Kakashi wasn't looking, Naruto opened the box,"Oh, it's just a stick," He said, most of his curiosity quenched for the moment.

(-)

Okay, well that's it for this story, I hope you liked it, be sure to review!

-quil12


End file.
